Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Email Volturi
Summary: aun que estes enojada conmigo siempre sere tu mejor amiga Bella Swan


**Alice POV:**

-esta bien ¡no soy la mejor!-grito Bella con un aire de furia-lo sé pero ya te pedí perdón me trate de acercar

-se que no eres la mejor –dije –pero nunca te perdonare esto sabes algo todo el tiempo decías que tu orgullo eran muy grandes pero veras que el mio sobrepasa al tuyo y por mucho ¡te odio!-grite sin pensarlo, pero al ver la reacción de Bella fue ¿raro? Por una fracción de segundos sus ojos demostraron tristeza y traición, pero ahora nada era como si estuviese hablando con una persona desconocida.

-yo no –dijo y tomo todas sus cosas y la vi desaparecer en eso llego Rose

-¿qué le paso?-dijo pero al verme echa un mar de lagrimas me abrazo automáticamente

Pasaron los días y Bella se veía igual como si lo que le hubiese dicho no tenia efecto , llegaba y hablaba con Angela ,Mike y Jessica . A mi nunca me saludo ni me miro de nuevo se veía tan bien pero yo no todo lo contrario estaba desecha nunca quize gritarle así ,pero no sé según Rose dice que cambie y que ahora soy más fría , pero no es cierto…

Hoy se cumplieron 2 meses desde que mi mejor amiga no me habla y toda su vida cambio ahora su rutina es de otro ambiente, llega saluda a _sus_ amigos y se sienta a hacer sus ejercicios , yo la destruí por donde más le dolía (si ahora se podría decir que la odio) le quite a Rose , Rose ya ni siquiera la miraba nada era como si no existiera , pero aun así Bella sigue igual que siempre…igual de ¿feliz?

Hoy saldría con el primo de Rosalie se llamaba Jasper es un chico muy guapo, tierno y muy divertido , me siento tan cómoda estando con el…se podría decir que la vida me cambio y lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue quitarme a Bella …

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegue a casa me tire en micaza con deseos de llorar pero no podía…quería ,_debía,_ pero no podía ,era la primera vez que me peleaba con Alice de esta manera y si es cierto estas ultimas semanas nos estábamos distanciado más no quería que el cambio fuese radical…pero desde los 13 años que dije que nadie me vería acabada NUNCA , no seria la excepción ,no podía decir que odiaba a Alice porque seria la mayor mentira del mundo…si nuestra amistad termino por lo menos me llevaría los hermosos recuerdos de esta…

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me vino de golpe todo lo de ayer pero ni una sola lagrima…nada…¿seré una persona anormal? ¿tendré sentimientos? Como no lloraba, después de darme una ducha me vestí y Salí hacia mi chevy, cuando llegue al instituto recordé _"nunca ser débil delante del enemigo…"_eso es nadie me vería acabada nunca…

Salí de mi camioneta y salude a Anegela , no podía negar que por dentro me estaba muriendo…

2 meses y ni una palabra a Alice , me di cuenta que nuestra amistad nunca tuvo sentido alguno…ella me odiaba yo no…imposible odiar a alguien como ella , es mi mejor amiga/Hermana no podía …Rose ya no me hablaba se alió con Alice , me quito a otra amiga pero bueno…me destruyo pero no lloraría delante de nadie ni de mi , nunca llore por esta perdida pero mi rostro relajado y sereno era buena señal eso siempre me salvo cuando estuve en problemas…y lo seguirá haciendo.

Mañana saldré con mis nuevos amigos…es raro pero siento que mis gustos son más compatibles con ellos que con los de alguna vez con Alice y Rosalie.

**Alice POV:**

5 meses desde que Bella no habla conmigo a veces pienso si fue lo mejor, ya no sentía nada, no me causaba nada ni pena , quizás rencor pero era muy pequeño ,nunca trate de arreglar las cosas con ella , yo la seguía viendo como mi mejor amiga, pero en este tiempo mis gustos cambiaron si comparaba a mi con Bella ya no tendríamos nada en común, nada…

Este era nuestro ultimo año en el instituto y lo teníamos que aprovechar al máximo , bueno lo que nos quedaba…ósea 2 semanas mamá me pregunta por Bella y siempre le respondo lo mismo "no es mi amiga" y se que esto ahora es verdad...

**Bella POV:**

2 semanas más… por fin terminara todo…nunca les conté a mis padres la pelea de Alice pero tampoco me preguntan por ella en cierta forma se los agradezco…

Hoy mientras intruseaba una caja encontré uno de mis diarios de vida y unas cuantas fotos tome la caja y subí a mi habitación rápidamente .

_Querido diario:_

_Me llamo Bella y escribiré todos los días aquí…_

No me intereso mucho solo habían cosas cotidianas pero algo marco mi atención

_Hoy Alice , Rose y yo fuimos al cine a ver una película pero fue muy chistoso Alice __quería ver "un niño con pijama a rayas", Rose "Romeo y Julieta 2.0" y yo "Marley y yo" así que optamos por lo más racional , ver una película que nadie quisiera ver jaja al final escogimos "Bolt"…me la pase de maravilla._

Me sentí mal por unos segundos así que decidí ver las fotos grave error en todas aparecía con Rose y Alice, así que decidí re-tomar mi diario.

_Esto es terrible ¡Alice y Rose me tienen como su muñeca personal! __ , pero es el precio justo…mañana me acompañaran a buscar a mi nueva adquisición "orgullo y prejuicio" bueno , realmente tendremos que viajar en avión tuve que convencer a todos nuestros padres para que nos dejasen ir…_

Fue ahí cuando mire el libro que tenia en mi repisa "orgullo y prejuicio" ahora con el paso de los años se ha ido desgastando, pero una hoja rosa llamo mi atención y seguí leyendo

_Hola Isabella:_

_Soy Alice tu "amiga" si se puede considerar que me dejes esperando 3 horas en la heladería…¡tonta! _

Debajo de ello yo había escrito

_Me __siento mal no pude ir con Alice…la verdad quería ir…pero se murió Jack mi perro no tenia ánimos de nada …perdóname Alice…por favor…_

No pude evitar reírme siempre le hacia eso a Alice , ella era la única que podía aguantar eso…

**Alice POV**:

Escuchaba una y otra vez "**Total Eclipse Of The Herat" **era la canción favorita de Bella , no me atrevía a salir de mi casa…estaba destruida

_**.Flash Back.**_

_**Bells' is perfect say**:_ _Lo siento Alice…me podrás perdonar?_

_**Loca por las compras y el chocolate say**:_ _No ;)_

_**Bells' is perfect say**:_ _Me di cuenta que eres muy importante…te quiero siempre estare para cuando me necesites… :)_

_**Loca por las compras y el chocolate say**:_ _Lastima que yo NO te necesite ;D ya tengo a mis amigas no quiero gente falsa_

_**Bells' is perfect say**:_ _Perfecto…_ __

_Por fin, no me sentía ni mal ni bien…Bella debe estar llorando en estos momentos pensaba una y otra vez…_

**_Bella pov. :_**

_¡llora! Me gritaba pero nada _

_-Bella –llamo mamá_

_-si-dije con la voz rota_

_-¿qué paso?- dijo entrando preocupada al cuarto pero al verme igual que siempre se extraño - ¿estabas llorando?_

_-no…-dije todavía con la voz rota empezaba a odiar esto…quería llorar pero no podia…_

_**Alice POV**:_

_-Rose…¿fui muy dura con Bella?_

_-no…creo…bueno la verdad si pero es tu pensamiento-dijo mi amiga sonriendo_ _._

_Fin Falsh Back._

Mi mejor amiga hoy había muerto…murió atropellada , sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro . no fui al funeral , claro que no lo haría siempre que hablábamos de ese tema decíamos que ninguna podía ir a funeral de la otra siempre teníamos que recordarnos así. Encendí mi computador y vi una y otra vez nuestras fotos de niña y algunos videos…ella se quiso despedir ayer…pero yo la ignore…ignore qa m mejor amiga como ella quizás lo hizo una vez con cualquier cosa que nos pasaba , cada vez que tenia un problema y sabia que estaba mal siempre me apoyaba y después me hacia entender que estaba mal…o en mis entupidas ideas…no puedo decir que era puntual…porque no lo era…también era olvidadiza pero era mi mejor amiga y ahora no esta…desearía no sentir nada ahora pero me siento mal devastada… Camine hacia la pieza de papá y tome el arma de la caza con unas cuantas balas llame a Rose y y con mi mano libre tome una foto de nosotras tres juntas

-diga –dijo la voz de Rosalie rota

-te esperamos –dije llorando y apretando el gatillo para estar con mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**de acuerdo estoy sentimental xDDDD pero la culpa la tiene Emilia Cullen! xD ella me pega canciones tristes xD y como hace poco ella me mando un fic muy triste que me dejo llorando al igual que ella (si te vi llorando cuando estabamos en video llamada!)**

**por otro lado mi este fic va inspirado en mi amiga Ambar ... te quiero amiga tu lo sabes no porque ahora tenga otra persona con quien compartir mis secretos dejaras de ser importante...eres muy importante...¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA! y nada nos separara ni la muerte :D**


End file.
